


No Heart No Life

by Mimozka



Series: 35 Days of Arrow Challenge [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Guilt, Lian Yu, Loss, Love, team island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say every team has a brain, brawn and heart. </p><p>Slade was the brawn, Oliver was the brain - because when you can’t fight you’re forced to start thinking. And Shado… Shado was the heart. </p><p>And with her gone, so was their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heart No Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "35 Days of Arrow" challenge on Tumblr - prompt "Team Island" (spoilers for 02x09)

Oliver watched Slade carry Shado’s lifeless body away into the jungle. He could do nothing but sit in the same position he’d been in since Ivo shot her. The bigger part of him was still assimilating what happened to them. But there was another part of him who was already over it. Not the death of his friend and mentor, mind you, but rather the shock of his predicament. 

That small part seemed to get louder and louder with each step Slade took away from him. He said that whoever did this to Shado would suffer and Oliver did not doubt the man’s vow for a second. He’d spent enough time with Slade to know when he meant business. 

He heard Sara’s confession about Dr. Ivo’s actions as he watched Slade cradle Shado’s body to his own and he knew that the dear ole’ “doctor” was a dead man. But then again, Slade never heard the whole story. He didn’t get to hear that Ivo made Oliver choose. 

Even though he knew very little of Ivo, he had the sneaking suspicion that the doctor would not keep this little tidbit of information to himself.

However, he knew Slade well enough to know that the man saw the world in Black and White. Good and Evil. Innocent and Guilty.

In his eyes Oliver would be guilty. And so would be Sara. 

"We need to move." he addressed her with a hoarse whisper, leaping to his feet. "We need to get the hell away from here. The further the better." 

He approached Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her in the opposite direction of the one Slade took. 

They say every team has a brain, brawn and heart. 

Slade was the brawn, Oliver was the brain - because when you can’t fight you’re forced to start thinking. And Shado… Shado was the heart. 

And with her gone, so was their team.


End file.
